The disclosure relates generally to scheduling of alerts based both on location-based reminders and the timing and duration of calendar events.
In many location-based reminder systems, the reminders are tied only to a specific geographic point. The reminders in these systems are configured to provide an alert to a user of the system when the user is currently present at the location associated with the reminder or in the vicinity of the location as determined by a previously specified radius. Often, the timing of the reminder is not convenient or appropriate given the subject matter of the reminder or the amount of time it would take the user to complete the task suggested by the reminder. Thus, users are not provided with an opportunity to act on the location-based reminder other than to dismiss the reminder.